


Desperate Gamble

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [29]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, character duplication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: To Save Time line three from going down the Days of future's past path the team makes desperate use of Madrox new powers.
Series: Journey Through Time [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Desperate Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Desperate Gamble

He wasn’t even sure why he was in the meeting he had no combat experience and while he’d tagged along on a few of Gambit’s adventures he wasn’t going to be any use in this situation. “I am afraid that Rachel’s fears appear well justified,” Reed said from in front of a screen. “The Mastermold system is spreading taking control of all sentinels production it will be able to take over the world any time it wants.”

“Then we need to hit that building now before the Nimrod’s come on line,” the young hero from this time said. “I mean if we take them all out and blow up Mastermold it should stop it form taking over for a while.”

“At least until the government tries to build another one,” the really creepy Terror said. “No offense folks but according to the red haired girl one of these things could probably take us on we probably can’t out fight two hundred of them.

“Unless there were more of us,” Sam said looking over at James Madrox. “If Reed is right and you can create duplicates of other people you can swell our numbers enough to stand a chance.” He wondered if anyone else realized how crazy that was.

“Hey, shouldn’t those of us bouncing around in time sit this out we only have to be here another two weeks we don’t have to fight this battle,” he said ignoring his guilt. “What happens if James duplicates us and he can’t undo the duplicates?” He had a vision of a half dozen of each of them arriving back in the past.

“I won’t sit by and watch this nightmare happen again,” Rachel said speaking up. “I’m going to destroy that plant so Jamie if you can make more than one of me do it.” He wasn’t surprised that after that everyone was agreeing.

“I just know I’m going to regret this,” he said stepping up to once again volunteer to take part in this craziness. He saw Nate Grey and Sam talking quietly alone and then several metal rings floated up one over to him. “What’s this for?” The others were also asking.

“So we don’t lose track of the original people,” Sam said and he realized why Sam and Nate would do that. “Place it on the table and then put it on after Jamie makes the doubles.” It was actually a good idea at least now he’d know if one of the originals died.

The End


End file.
